How To Add Categories
}} This is a guide on how add a page to a category. Please note that this guide was made for use with the Clic Editor. What are Categories? A category is a group of pages with a similar theme, such as users and newcomers. You can add a category link to any page, and it will automatically be listed on a category page with other similarly linked pages. Categories help organize the wiki and make it easier for users to find content all under the same subject. Ideally, every wiki page should be in at least one category. A category page itself can be in another category. So, for example, a wiki might have a category called "Users" with sub-categories for "" or "Notable Users". How do I add a page to a Category? Categories are very simple to add. It should be noted that the images should be viewed at full size to see everything and anything circled in red in the images are important items. It should also be noted that this is all done in Visual mode. Step 1: Adding a page to a Category Scroll all the way to the bottom of a page you wish to add to a category, but stop before reaching the comments section. You should see an "Add category" button here, and possibly some existing categories if the page already has some. Click the "Add category" button. This is where you will now type in the name of the category you wish to add the page to. *Adding to an existing catgory: Typing in some letters of an existing category will prompt a drop-down menu to appear that will give you a list of existing categories with those letters in their names. You can click the categories you wish to add the page to from there. Alternatively, you can type in the full name of the category you wish to add the page to and then hit your Enter or Return key. *Creating a new category: You can create a new category by typing in what you wish the name of the category to be and then hitting your Enter or Return key. Your screen should look similar to this once you have entered a category in. Feel free to click the pencil button to fix the name of the category or click the trash can button to get rid of it. You can also add in more categories by clicking "Add category" again and doing the same steps as before. Once you are finished editing the categories of the page, click save. Your screen should look similar to the one above. Cogratulations, you have finished adding a page to a category! Step 2: Editing existing Categories If you wish to edit the categories a page is in, simply go into edit mode and go to the Categories section on the right side of the screen. You may need to click the Categories tab if the categories are not showing. Click the pencil button to edit what category the page belongs to or click the trash can button to remove the page from that category. I Still Need Help! If you still require itance, please leave a message on Shaneikua's wall. Category:Help